Enough To Smile
by SilverSmile
Summary: Just a cute oneshot i thought up between Mai and Naru with hints or romance. Major OOCness! Disclaimer: i don't own these characters!


Ghost Hunt

Ok this is my first Ghost Hunt fan fic so I hope everyone likes it.

This takes place in book 5 just after Mai has a dream about the spirit eating spirit and makes Ayako leave to warn John about it and Mai's attacked and the floor colapses. I just had this thought after reading it and decided to put it into writing.

Anyway, enjoy!

Abby.

_Enough To Smile_

"Is that a mouse?" Mai thought to herself as she knelt on the floor in what had been the Nurse's office. The quiet scratching and occasional squeak were coming from somewhere in the dark room. As she sat still the sound gradually became louder and more constant. The shapes of children once again became visible through the glass windows as the sound continued. "It's nothing like a mouse. It's something else completely."

Panic slowly consumed her causing fear to clamp an iron cage around her heart.

"What if it comes this way? If it does…." The sound was becoming louder still, her fear making her tremble slightly as her mind started conjuring images of a giant rabid black dog appearing before her.

"No…. NOOOOOOO!!" she let out a fearful scream, her hands reaching up to cover her ears to block out the noise.

A rattling sound was heard before warmth engulfed her as she heard a familiar welcome voice.

"Mai!?" Her head snapped up to look at the doorway that was above her, relief washing over her and wrapping her in its arms.

"Naru!" He was like a knight in shinning armour for her, standing the in the doorway, light flooding into the once dark room causing the shadows to disappear.

"The floor… what happened?" As he knelt down to help her out of the hole that was once the floor, her anxiousness flooding back, but now with him there she was able to keep a clear head.

"I wish I knew! There was this big noise, and before I knew it – "

"BWRSSK, BRRRRRK!" The sound of the roof slowly collapsing under its own weight seemed to freeze time for the both of them, a chill of fear passing through their bodies by their joined hands.

It is surprising what one will do for the person they love. One might give up the last chocolate in the box, even though they themselves would enjoy it, they know the person they love would as well, and pleasing them, seeing them smile in thanks, produces a more satisfying feeling that the chocolate ever could.

But in this case, it was clear to Mai that if she didn't let go of the hand that held her own, then not only she would get hit by the falling ceiling, but so would Naru!

"PWARA, PWARA, ZZH!" the dangerous sounds of the ceiling becoming even more unstable broke through their silence.

Her eyes darted up to his face and in the second it took for their eyes to lock her mind completely cleared and she knew what she had to do. Going off the knowledge that Naru was pulling her up when they had both frozen she knew that it was really only her weight that was holding him forward, therefore if her weight was removed he would fall back out of harms way.

As the ceiling gave a last loud "KRAAAK!" Mai let go of his hand. The widening of his eyes as he fell back was the last thing she was able to see as she herself fell back from lack of balance. Closing her eyes she smiled at the thought that the man she loved was out of danger as she hit the ground and blacked out, just before the ceiling pieces land on her.

"Ma….ai….Mai! Come on, open your eyes!"

Obediently she attempted to open her eyes, but closed them almost right away as pain flooded her head caused by the searing headache her unconscious state had been blocking out. Letting out a groan of pain she slowly became aware of her left arm that was throbbing uncomfortably at her wrist and the cushy pillow her head rested on.

"Mai! Come on, open your eyes!" Registering the male voice she once again attempted to open her eyes, finding it was easier now that she was gaining her bearings. The first thing that swam into her focus was the midnight blue of her favourite pair of eyes.

"Mai, are you alright" Naru's voice was unusually unstable with concern noticeably showing. Giving him a small smile she noticed her head was resting on his left arm that was supporting her in a sitting up position, as he kneeled next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said quietly, her face adopting a pleasantly surprised look when Naru let out a very uncharacteristic sigh of relief, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Good." Silence surrounded them as they continued to look into one another's eyes.

"Mai! Naru!" Monk-san's voice broke the spell surrounding them. Looking up at the doorway they saw the monks head poke into the room, concern and confusion adorning his facial features.

"It's ok, I think she's just twisted her left wrist a little." Naru said tonelessly, his usual narcissistic mask up again. Normally she would have been seriously irritated with his abrupt mood change, but her head ache was one of the only things she could focus on.

Ignoring Monk-san as he called Ayako, John and Lin of help, Masako being no help in this situation she only closed her eyes again, breathing in Naru's scent in one of her rare moments of closeness she smiled softly. As the image of Naru's relieved smile floated around her mind and the scent of old books and warm tea filled her senses. Happy that, even though the one she loved was normally an insensitive pain, in those rare moments of alone time with him, he cared enough to smile.

The End


End file.
